


My TUA fics

by zezo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: Collection of TUA fics previously posted on tumblr (@ zezolia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hargreeves hits Klaus for wearing feminine clothes so Alison tries to make him feel better

I could hear how the door slammed. That's never a good sign 

“How many times do I have to explain this to you Number Four? You are not allowed to take your sisters’ or your mother's clothes! You will dress like a man and and nothing else! Do you hear me!” 

He held Klaus tightly by his arm, he was crying and there was a big red mark on his face. 

“Yes Dad…” his voice was trembling almost as much as he did. Hargreeves raised his hand and Klaus instinctively covered himself expecting to be hit at any moment.

“I said, do you hear me?”

Klaus then made an attempt to stop crying “Yes sir”

Hargreeves, feeling satisfied left him go. Klaus stormed into his bedroom crying. 

I knocked on the door “Hey Klaus”. 

He was crying against his pillow, to cover up any noise he could make. “Hey Alison. I'm sorry for making such an entrance” 

I couldn't believe it, “Sorry? Dad is the one who slammed the door shouting at you!” I looked at his face, his cheeks were red and had already swollen 

“Are you ok?”

“I shouldn't have left the old man seeing me wearing your skirt”

“The old man shouldn't hit you whatever you are wearing” Klaus gave me a playful smile 

“The old man shouldn't have children to begin with” I laughed it off but I knew that Klaus was right. Sometimes he was the only one brave enough to say the truth. 

“Do you think some day things will change?”

“Of course! Sooner or later we will either run away from this shit hole or dear old dad will kick us out because his hate for us won't be able to outweigh his love for abuse!”

“Don't say that!” I laughed for a moment and then continued

“There is always a third option: he'll get locked up in a mental hospital because he's been rambling for years about a nonexistent apocalypse!”

We both laughed. “Shit I never thought of it that way. He's definitely cuckoo though.” He accompanied that sentence doing little circles with his fingers near his head. I giggled a bit. 

“Klaus, have you ever tried makeup?”

He opened a drawer next to his bed that contained some purposefully broken makeup. It seemed new. 

“I tried to try makeup, but as you heard, “I must dress like a man and nothing else””

I grabbed his hand “We are going to change that, ok?” Klaus’ face lit up as he followed me to my room.

Once we were there I locked at the door and we did a makeup session, we even tried some dresses. 

He was euphoric. “I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough” 

Klaus was looking at himself in the mirror when I noticed he was crying

“What's wrong Klaus?”

“I, I love this. Why can't I be like this all the time?” I hugged him from the back

“My closet will always be yours” He smiled

“Thanks, I just wished I could feel like this always”

He was beaming just a few seconds ago but now he seemed dejected

“I have an idea” I started searching in one of my makeup bags “Found it!” 

I took out a black pencil eyeliner, Klaus looked confused.

“You can wear this behind your mask without Dad noticing! And if he sees you without it just say that you wear it to fill the gaps between your eyes and the mask!” 

Without saying anything Klaus carefully took the pencil and applied it on his eyes as he looked into the mirror

“Klaus…”

“Yes, you look so beautiful!” This time it felt like beautiful was more appropriate than handsome. He seemed to like it.

“I do look beautiful. Thank you Allison” He hugged me. “I love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sor reading!


	2. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison invites Vanya for a girls night

I could hear someone from outside my room. I was playing my violin so I supposed they were waiting for me to finnish. I rushed through the last pentagram to see what they wanted. Like I expected as soon as I stopped playing someone knocked on the door, 

“Come in.” 

It was Alison who seemed to be trying to be sneaky for some reason 

“Guess what I've planned for tonight Vanya?”

Now that was weird. Not only did she make plans for after curfew when we're all supposed to be in our own rooms, but she was telling me first

“Are we going to have a reading session?” Alison chuckled

“Don't be silly Vanya! Tonight we're going to have a sleepover!”

“Should I call the rest?”

She sat on my bed and placed her arm around me “You don't understand, don't you? Today is girls night, no boys or Klaus allowed” 

Did she really plan a whole night for me?

“Just you and me?” 

“Just you, me and all the candy and makeup I could fit in this bag” 

I looked down to see her black and purple sleeping bag filled with all kinds of goodies. “You even brought skittles?”

“If I'm not mistaken, which I don't think I am, I believe those are your favorites” my eyes sparkled. “Come on the night is young and I have a full list of things to do!”

  
  


We went downstairs and watched Mamma Mia! on the living room TV while wiping out half of our provisions. We had to be quiet but that didn't stop us from singing along almost every song and laughing when the other one would fail with the lyrics.

“Money, money, money, _tastes_ _like_ _honey…”_

I was so engaged with the movie that I almost missed it “Alison that's not how the song goes” 

“What?” She looked at me really confused

“It's money, money, money, must be funny…” It broke her

“No no no no. You gotta be kidding me? I've been singing it wrong my whole life?” She's at the edge of having an ABBA induced existential crisis 

“How does “money, money, money, tastes like honey…” make any sense?” I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

“I don't know, how does your face make any sense?” I pushed her and we both laughed

“Touché”. 

After that we went to the roof through her room which has a little balcony. Once we were there we knew that we could do whatever we wanted. 

“What do you want to do first?” 

At first I doubted but then I got a fantastic idea.

“Have you ever looked at the stars?” 

Alison looked weirded out by my question. “Well of course I have, everyone has” 

I shaked my head “Not just with your eyes, have you ever seen the constellations through a telescope?” 

“No,I haven't”

I guided Alison towards the telescope dad keeps on the roof and pointed it towards the moon 

“It's kind of magical when you see the craters for the first time” She looked through it and gasped 

“It looks like a stock picture! But it's real!” Throughout the night I showed her all the constellations I know. She always smiled when she found the shape it was supposed to represent. 

We were preparing our sleeping bags to call it a night and finally went to sleep when I saw a bottle of nail polish between all the stuff on her bag.

“Your nails are always gorgeous. I've never done my nails before but I want them to be as pretty as yours” 

“Hmm that sounds like a good idea. Here I'll do your nails and you do mine! That way we'll be even” I laughed

“Even? You'll be lucky if I somehow don't paint your whole hand and still somehow miss your fingernails!”

“Don't be so harsh you'll do it just fine”

I picked a green polish that seemed to match Alison's pajamas. “You like this one?” 

“Actually that's my favorite. I bought it for Klaus because I thought it matched his eyes but he was like“ I appreciate it, but usually wear black, you should keep it”. So now each time I wear it I think of our lovely crazy brother and it makes my day.”

I looked back at the nail polish. It did look like Klaus’ eyes.

“Do you think we should invite him next time?”

“But wouldn't that be against girls night?” 

A distant voice could be heard from below “But Klaus doesn't want to go to boys night next week”

Alison and I looked at each other “Klaus?” 

He took a couple seconds to reply “Who's that Klaus you're talking about? I'm just your conscience”

“Do Vanya and I share a conscience?” 

“Mmm… Yes! That's exactly what's happening. You want to invite Klaus to your next girls night so he has an excuse…” 

Before he could finish his statement Alison and I were both looking at him upside-down from the roof. He was sitting down on the edge of the window.

“Hi conscience, I didn't know you lived inside Klaus bedroom”

“Klaus you shouldn't be on the edge of the window, you could easily fall down!” After I said that Klaus' expression turned from slightly embarrassed to the most condescending smile he could fit in his face

“Oh,I could easily fall down! Should I try being upside down to keep my balance, is that how it works?” We all laughed at Klaus stupid joke.

“Why do you want to join us Klaus”

“Because boys suck! And I would really love being able to have fun with you girls”

Alison tapped on my shoulder to discuss it. “What do you think?”

“I say we let him in!” Alison thought about what to say for a moment

“You see, I have no problem with letting Klaus join us, but I wanted to have something for just you and me.”

“What if…?What if we do this once a week?” 

“And how does that solve the Klaus thing?”

“We’ll alternate one week with Klaus, one week without him, I'm sure he'll be fine with it” 

We heard Klaus’ voice again “He's more than fine with it!”

At this point Alison rolled her eyes “Climb over here you dumbass!” 

We helped Klaus climb up the roof where we all painted our nails. Klaus’ were already black but we convinced him to do his toenails in a hot pink. 

“This will make you look fabulous” 

“Alison, I really don't doubt it and I am already fabulous but what if dad sees them” 

“Come on Klaus! You can cover them with your shoes”

“Sis you know I like to walk barefoot everywhere! I'm a lost cause!”

“Then you won't be able to paint my nails” I knew this would convince him

“How dare you to try solving this issue with threats! Now paint my toenails hot pink because I won't be able to sleep until we've given Vanya a proper manicure” 

Every night we got together it was like that. We did stupid stuff and shared some laughs over the roof.We kept the tradition for years. 

Then Klaus got into drugs, Alison got to be a star and this roof became very lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that ending. When I wrote this I was in angsttown and it kept spilling onto my works.
> 
> I'm archiving my TUA fics on AO3, they were previously posted on my tumblr


End file.
